


【盾铁】AU|特工×特工（一发完，短文）

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】AU|特工×特工（一发完，短文）

AU，私设超级超级超级多

霍华德夫妇在世，没有超级英雄

神盾局还在

 

————————————

从弗瑞的办公室出来后，史蒂夫和托尼两人一前一后地走在过道中。

史蒂夫走在前面丝毫没有要回头说话的意思，就好像他根本不知道身后那个人的存在。

托尼也没有要去理史蒂夫的意思，他瞥向声旁窗外的风景，对此刻两人之间一米都不到的距离中充斥着的尴尬和僵硬，感到烦心和燥乱。

他知道他欺骗了史蒂夫，这伤害到了史蒂夫的感情。

就算那是工作需要，非他本意，可是他的确实实在在地欺骗了史蒂夫。

欺骗了作为他的爱人的史蒂夫。

那是一个很特殊的任务，史蒂夫被牵扯其中，神盾局需要有一个他身边足够亲近的人去调查史蒂夫，确认他是否还忠心于神盾局。

——我想你们已经猜到了，没错，那个倒霉蛋就是我了。

起初接到这个任务时，托尼觉得这实在是再简单不过了。

他知道像罗杰斯那样古板保守的人喜欢什么样儿的。

无趣、过时，极具责任心又正直得快比国旗杆还直，这种老冰棍一样的人喜欢的都是那种白白净净、纯洁得比白纸还透彻的小白兔。

所以他换了发型和装束，穿着休闲柔软的针织衫、戴上圆角眼镜，把自己打扮得像个人畜无害的大学生，在罗杰斯每天晨跑结束后都要去的那家咖啡店守株待兔。

托尼是个情场老手，他知道怎样散发出自己的魅力而又不会显得刻意。所以他成功地假装碰巧走到了史蒂夫的身后，在史蒂夫从柜台那儿拿起自己的咖啡转身时，一不小心撞上了自己，咖啡就这样泼洒在了托尼的白衫上。

时机恰到好处。

——接下来的老套剧情你们都应该知道啦。噢，是的，史蒂夫他就是那样老套的人。

史蒂夫对于自己的冒失感到抱歉，他慌慌张张地想去拿纸巾，可是咖啡渍已经印上了衣服。

于是史蒂夫挠着头道歉，邀请对方去就在五分钟路程外的他的公寓换一件衣服，并承诺会赔偿他一件他身上的这件。

托尼笑着说不用赔，只是自己家洗衣机最近坏了，所以要麻烦史蒂夫能不能帮他带回家洗了之后再还给他。

——这可是Ferragamo的当季高定，弗瑞才给你发多少工资。

于是史蒂夫的私人联系电话，就这么搞到手了。

“史蒂夫•罗杰斯，这是我的名字。”

“爱德华•斯塔克，衣服的话你打电话给我就好，我有空就过去拿。”

 

军方认为史蒂夫•罗杰斯有犯叛国罪的嫌疑。

尽管弗瑞竭力担保罗杰斯绝对不是那种投敌卖国的人，但是罗斯将军对上一个任务中罗杰斯故意放走了间谍一事仍然耿耿于怀。

两方僵持不下，罗斯最后做出相对的妥协：军方会安排一名特别调查特工在他身边，如果该特工没有查出任何罗杰斯叛国的罪证，那么军方就不再追究此事。

弗瑞没有问罗斯安排的特工是谁，没那个必要。

他虽然从不过问神盾局员工的私生活，但是他看得见那个每天傍晚在神盾局大厦前的公园长凳上等着史蒂夫的那个人。

第一次在办公室的落地窗看见坐在楼下长凳上的托尼的时候，弗瑞差点要把杯子里的水从鼻孔里呛出来——

安东尼•斯塔克？！

这不是斯塔克家的那个混世小魔王吗？

霍华德知道他家这个不安分的小子在干嘛吗？

等一下，稍微冷静一点。

弗瑞抽出纸巾擦了擦嘴边的水渍。

也许斯塔克只是碰巧坐在这里而已，毕竟这只是一个普通的休闲公园，也许他并没有在等人，毕竟神盾局里还有那么多那么多的——

好吧，弗瑞两眼一黑，他看见史蒂夫从神盾局一楼大门出去后，兴冲冲地跑向坐在长凳上的斯塔克。

两个人站着说了什么后，弗瑞就只看见满面春色的罗杰斯和斯塔克并肩着离开。

 

和史蒂夫相处了两个月后，托尼觉得罗斯的担心简直是多此一举。

罗杰斯是个什么样的人，一眼就能看完。

连穿格子衬衫都要整整齐齐地塞进裤子里扎好的男人，重点是他居然还穿这种老里老气的格子衬衫，很难想象他平时的生活除了锻炼运动还有什么别的乐趣。

……All right.

也不是一眼就能看完，托尼承认，在某个方面。

也真是难得居然有人能把白色运动T恤穿得这么的——色情。

托尼坐在清晨太阳还没完全升起来的公园长登上，他端着刚从咖啡店买的美式，等着马上就要结束晨跑的史蒂夫经过他面前。

他估计的时间刚刚好，手里的咖啡还是热的，史蒂夫正好就从路的拐角处慢慢出现在托尼的视线中。

等到托尼可以完全看清楚史蒂夫时，他仰头倒入嘴中的咖啡忘记了吞咽。

直到史蒂夫发现了他，惊讶中透着惊喜地走到托尼面前，托尼才想起来开口说话。

结果嘴里的咖啡呛了他一鼻子，他不得不低下头猛烈地咳嗽起来。

史蒂夫以为是自己吓到他了，慌慌张张地从椅子旁边的咖啡袋里拿出纸巾递给托尼。

托尼边咳嗽着边摇手示意自己没事，眼神止不住地往史蒂夫的身上飘。

老天爷，神盾局是穷到什么地步了，为什么他要穿小这么多的衣服？！

那对快把白色T恤撑成半透明的胸是认真的吗？

精瘦的窄腰下是修长有力的双腿，托尼的眼神不易察觉地暗了些，他捂在纸巾下悄悄舔了舔嘴唇。

天，史蒂夫完全是他喜欢的类型——金发碧眼大波浪。

好吧，不浪。

“咳——真巧，罗杰斯先生，没想到会在这里遇见你。”

“我也是——我，我是说，叫我史蒂夫就好——你每天早晨都会来这个公园吗？以前没有看见过你。”

“不，我今天正好散步到这里。”托尼弯起眼睛笑着，他努力抑制住自己想要打哈欠的冲动，“你呢？”

“我每天早上都会来这里晨跑。人少，空气好，而且离家近。”

两个人走在公园的路上有一句没一句地闲聊着，微凉的清晨道路上人烟稀少，报亭还在整理今天的报纸，商店也才刚刚拉开闸门。

史蒂夫听见身边的笑声，他偏过头去，看到了那人嘴角旁没擦干净的那一点咖啡。

他本来想提醒托尼，但是那一刻不知道是不是因为今天起得比平时更早所以脑子昏沉了，还是因为清晨的静谧让他有一种恍如幻境的错觉，他伸出手将大拇指贴上托尼的嘴角，轻轻地抹掉了那点咖啡渍。

托尼的笑声戛然而止。

他并不喜欢被触碰，严重的情况甚至会有生理厌恶。

按理来说他应该在史蒂夫碰到他的那一瞬间就会退开或者下意识地拍开那只手。

但是当史蒂夫指尖的温度从他的嘴角传来，他除了皮肤摩挲间带来的触感外，一丝抵触的情绪都没有。

这种感觉很奇怪。

就像是你拼了好久好久的拼图，剩下那么一块怎么也找不到在哪儿；站在远处看过去发现不了这不起眼的缺失的小小一块，而当你终于拿着那块拼图嵌进整个图案时，那一瞬间完整地好像连图块之间的缝隙都被填满。

大概史蒂夫也不是那么无趣的人，托尼想。

 

至于掉马甲的事情，就是他们确认关系很久之后了。

托尼想过很多次，该在什么时候以什么样的方式告诉史蒂夫这件事情，关于他卧底身份的事情。

可是每当他下定决心要开口时，心底对史蒂夫和两人之间的温存的贪恋又在作祟——他害怕他坦白之后，史蒂夫会认为这是欺骗、是演戏、是为了接近他而精心策划的感情。

好吧，起初的时候确实是精心计算的。

而且，像史蒂夫那样正直宽阔如天穹的人，怎么可能会容忍自己的伴侣从一开始就抱着不纯粹的目的接近他？

他一定会对自己失望的，然后就会离开自己。

每次想到这里，托尼就戛然停住了想要开口的话语。

最开始的时候，这只不过是一个任务而已。

史蒂夫•罗杰斯只是安东尼•斯塔克的一个任务。

是从什么时候开始，可能是那个公园的清晨，可能是某一次他悄悄隐在大树注视着认真作画的史蒂夫的那个黄昏，也有可能是托尼想方设法安排的他们在咖啡店的第一次意外见面。

从什么时候开始，托尼渐渐希望这个任务能够结束得晚一点。

和史蒂夫在一起的感觉令他上瘾，柔软、舒适，又非常地安全。

安东尼•斯塔克自生下来就聪明过人，他童年时就可以自己手造电路板，中学时就做出了自己发明的机器人。

周围的人都夸他是个天才，完美地继承了霍华德优秀的基因。

他一路跳级在别人还在苦读高中的时候，他就已经拿到了MIT的物理学和工程学的双学位。

霍华德和玛丽给他已经安排好了斯塔克工业的工作，但是安东尼犹豫了。

他迄今为止的人生，太过虚浮。

人人都说斯塔克家的那个男孩聪明得让人艳羡，可是安东尼却时刻都感觉不到自己在陆地上。

他觉得自己是飘在半空中，其他人都在地上。他想大声呼救，可是没人能听得到他。

他聪明绝顶可以解开这世上所有的数理，参透每一道公式。

可是他都不知道要怎么去降落。

怎么落到地面上去。

所以他要求了五年的自由时间，去寻找自己与地面的连接点在哪里。

于是他改掉了自己的姓名，变成爱德华•斯塔克成了特工。

而这个关于史蒂夫•罗杰斯的任务，开始让托尼真切地与世界开始有联系。

史蒂夫的手中就好像有一团线，他听见了托尼从空中传来的呼喊声，于是慢慢地、一点点地将托尼从半空中拉回地面，并温柔地抱住他。

托尼人生中第一次实实在在地感受到，“站”在地面上。

和史蒂夫在一起的每一秒，他都感到如此的安全舒适，再也没有那种飘飘荡荡、随风浮沉的不真实。

史蒂夫能够听见他，更重要的是，史蒂夫让他可以被这个真实的世界所听到。

 

托尼并没有为这件事苦恼太久，因为有一个人主动为他“解忧”了。

他应该察觉到的。

弗瑞那个老头子怎么可能无缘无故的要史蒂夫把自己一起带到神盾局去见他？

可是等他开始觉得不对经的时候，他和史蒂夫已经坐在了弗瑞办公桌的对面了。

“爱德华•斯塔克，原名安东尼•斯塔克，CIA特工，在编号651235任务中接近目标人物并调查其是否实际构成叛国罪。目标人物，史蒂夫•罗杰斯，神盾局特工。”

这一长串的词让托尼从头到脚变得冰凉，他脑袋里嗡地一声炸开。

“你在开玩笑吗，我——”

“这是军方给我的，你的资料。”弗瑞双手交叉撑在桌上，抬头去看托尼，“而且，你应该知道我认识你，对吧，斯塔克？”

胸腔里的心跳阵阵作响，让托尼的神经也开始咚咚跳动，他的掌心开始出汗。

托尼握紧了拳头，他没敢转头去看史蒂夫的表情。

但是弗瑞的办公室里就这么安静下来了。

弗瑞沉默地看了看托尼，又看了看史蒂夫。

史蒂夫并没有说话，他只是轻轻拿起了那份“CONFIDENTIAL”文件，从头到尾认真看了一遍后，又放了回去。

弗瑞看着史蒂夫脸上分不出喜怒的神情，和托尼捏紧得都发红的拳头，他闭眼叹气道，“我知道这件事，从一开始。本来我不想插手这件事，但是罗斯跟我说这个任务已经一年多了都还没有一个结果，我想——”

他那锐利的目光看向托尼，“大概是有人开始分不清任务和感情了。”

“别误会，我可不是来棒打鸳鸯的。”弗瑞站起身活动了一下，转身面对着落地窗看向远处，“我只是认为，把这些绳结都解决了更好，不是吗。”

——是啊，不然你还想瞒到什么时候，托尼斯塔克？

托尼松开了紧握的拳头，他听见史蒂夫转身打开了门，“我想和你谈谈，安东尼？”

 

——于是就有了开头你们看见的。

托尼一直跟着史蒂夫来到了神盾局的一间无人使用的会议室中。

从刚才开始，史蒂夫关于这件事就什么也没说。

也没有任何惊讶、愤怒、失望的反应。

史蒂夫背对着托尼把会议室的门关上。

“你现在知道了这才是真的我，连一句话都不愿意说了吗？”

托尼绷紧了全身，脖子梗得僵硬。他没敢去抬头看史蒂夫的眼睛，只盯着那双唇瓣。

那张曾无数次甜腻地吻过他、无数次在他耳边诉说质朴情话的嘴唇。

他心里打好主意了，只要史蒂夫露出一点点的失望、厌恶或者抵触，他就立马道歉，然后回他们的公寓里把自己的所有行李全部带走。

绝对不会再纠缠。

“我还在想……”史蒂夫终于开口说话了，如果他说、如果他说……

“在想你什么时候才会跟我说。”

闻声托尼惊讶地抬头，史蒂夫正带着笑低头看着他，无奈中又掺着几丝宠溺。

“你什么时候——？”

“或许我的侦查课成绩不怎么样，不过，”史蒂夫稍稍弯腰，大手轻柔地揉乱托尼棕糖色的卷发，“你的伪装课肯定也是不及格。”

而且——

史蒂夫弯着眼看着托尼脸上呆愣表情，他之前有过猜测，但是也没有准确到今天听到的这样。

只是他时常会不经意瞥见托尼明亮清澈的眼底里，那些没有掩藏好的机灵狡黠。

于是史蒂夫心里大概知道了，那个初见时人畜无害、乖巧驯良的样子并不是真正的他。

大概是因为什么不能说的原因，托尼要以这种伪装来接近自己。

“那你不生气？我的意思是，我毕竟骗了你这么久。”

史蒂夫伸手去揉开托尼咬住的嘴唇，“别咬嘴巴；嗯——生气吗，这个其实刚开始发现的时候有一点点。”

刚刚发现托尼可能有所隐瞒的时候，说完全不介意是假的。

史蒂夫脑子里都乱成麻花，如果托尼是为了别的什么目的而接近他，那这一年多来他们之间的那些温情也是假的吗？

是托尼精心经营出来的假象，包括所有的他在史蒂夫心口上轻声说过的那些话语吗？

所以史蒂夫找了个借口和托尼分开了几天，他想一个人冷静地考虑这件事。

“啊我想起来了！”托尼双手一拍，他想起了几个月前有一周多的时间史蒂夫都在出任务，可是他却没有在内网查到任何的任务记录，“你就是那个时候发现了吗？”

“是，但我只知道你大概有所隐瞒，而且是和我有关。”

“那……那你为什么一周后还是决定回来了？”

托尼甚至不敢去想，如果那个时候史蒂夫对他失望了，就此彻底消失于他的生活，他该怎么做。

他连坦白和道歉的资格和机会都不再有。

正心中惶惶不安时，托尼被轻轻带进一个坚实温暖的怀抱中。

他听见史蒂夫的声音从头顶传来，贴着史蒂夫胸腔的耳朵连着振动。

“因为我相信我自己的感觉。我相信我分辨得出什么是做戏，什么是真情。”

史蒂夫又收紧了点手臂，将下巴搁在托尼毛绒绒的头顶，轻轻摩挲，“告诉我，安东尼•斯塔克：告诉我，我没错。”

史蒂夫没有听见托尼的回答，但是他也同样感受到了托尼紧紧环住自己后背的双手。

“你知道安东尼•斯塔克他其实是一个特别傲慢自私又任性的人吗？”

半晌后，托尼的声音闷闷地从史蒂夫环中传来。

史蒂夫摇摇头，手掌轻柔地抚上托尼的后脑勺，“我知道我的爱人他非常聪明，所以那只是应有的骄傲；他也并不自私，他只是口是心非还死要面子；至于任性——”他笑出了声，“我以为你总是半夜醒来，闹着我非要给你做吃的这已经是你任性的上限了？”

“你这是在抱怨吗，老冰棍？”托尼稍稍推开史蒂夫，笑着问道。

史蒂夫举手投降，“我可不敢，你可是斯塔克，那个‘斯塔克’呀！”

两个人都咯咯地笑个不停。

“所以，你的名字是安东尼，并不是爱德华对吗？”

“安东尼•爱德华•斯塔克。”

 

史蒂夫和托尼离开神盾局的时候，晚霞刚刚染上天空。

托尼皱着眉头思考了一阵后，开口说道，“我觉得我并不适合干特工这一行，你说呢甜心？”

“我也这么觉得，你实在太容易暴露了。”史蒂夫笑着去牵他的手。

“那我还能做什么呢？”

“嗯，我想想。”史蒂夫抬头望向天空，他想起家里那些托尼画的奇奇怪怪、他搞不懂的那些线路图和机器，“一个发明科学家，我想？家里你上次做的清洁机器人真的很厉害。”

“科学家？或许是个不错的选择，这样我以后也能给你做制服了——顺便说一句，神盾局的设备真的太落后了……”

……

 

Fin.


End file.
